


Among Reality

by ebyenvloed



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyenvloed/pseuds/ebyenvloed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with detention. It's only the beginning but it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Among Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I'm writing Stiles and actually posting it, so I'm hoping that I got him right. This could be a one-shot, but I'll probably write and publish more.

Stiles glared at his chemistry teacher, Harris, from his position behind his desk. He was in detention for the first time this year and having seen the look on the teacher’s face had told him that it wouldn’t be the last time.

Understandably so, Stiles wasn’t happy.

He’d all ready finished most of his school work that actually needed to be done and he was _bored_. Scott didn’t have detention with him so it was even worse. The only other person in the classroom aside from Harris wasn't one he recognized.

The new kid was probably introduced when Stiles wasn’t there, or maybe he hadn’t been paying attention. Either way, he didn’t really care all that much. He had more urgent things to worry about, like Scott’s new found lycanthropy. Or how to get Lydia to finally notice him.

From their seating arrangements he couldn’t even see the boy’s face. Headphones covered Stiles’ view of his face so he could only see a shock of slightly curly, black hair. Well, and the clothing he was wearing. Admittedly, the only reason why he was interested in the boy at all might be because he was still completely and utterly bored.

At least the stranger had the sense of bringing a book with him to read that _wasn’t_ a school book. Stiles’ position had been perfect to read with him but when he tried he’d found that the book wasn’t in English.

The annoyance and boredom were getting to him, Stiles realized when he _still_ tried to read whatever was written in the book. 'Tried' being the key word, he had far from succeeded.

When a phone went off, it was a welcome distraction. But when he realized it was the new guy’s phone, Stiles couldn’t help but wince in sympathy. Harris wouldn’t be happy. And as of cue the teacher stood up and moved to the boy’s desk.

Finally the headphones were tugged down as he stood up, fishing the phone out of his pocket and answering the phone in a language that Stiles didn’t understand. Probably a Middle Eastern language, he guessed.

After a short conversation the kid held the phone out to Harris, who took it from him. And to Stiles’ surprise the man answered it after sending the kid a look that he could only describe as nasty.

His teacher walked away so they couldn’t listen in and that was when the boy finally turned, showing his face as he glanced over at Stiles.

The boy had high, prominent cheekbones that were slightly rosy for whatever reason. His eyes a bright blue color, standing out at the shock of black hair and the dark lashes surrounding his eyes. His skin was darker than Stiles’ own but not as dark as Scott’s. All in all, Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit that the guy was more attractive than he’d thought he would be.

Don’t get him wrong, he was still in love with Lydia, thank you very much. But he could see that someone - yeah, even someone from the same gender - was attractive and wasn’t going to deny it. Though, he’d _never_ admit that he could see why _some_ people would find Jackson attractive. Never, not even over his own damn, dead body.

While Stiles was staring at the guy, said guy had moved to sit down on top of his desk, facing towards him. There was an amused glint in his eyes and Stiles suddenly felt a shiver go through himself, feeling slightly intimidated. He quickly shook it away and grinned at the new kid.

The amused glint disappeared and made way for curiosity. “Well then, I’m Jason, and you are?”

Stiles blinked and glanced over at Harris for a moment, seeing him still on the phone with a bit of a pale face, before looking over at Jason again. A hand was held out to him. And. Well, talking’s a lot easier to do when the teacher isn’t paying attention.

“Stiles. --I mean, Stiles is my _name_. Nice to meet you, dude.” He took the outstretched hand and shook it, feeling rather sheepish for a moment before shaking that feeling away as well.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jason grinned at him for a moment before he dropped his hand.

They sat in silence for a while, and it started to get unnerving with the way Jason was staring at him. It made him feel a lot like _prey_. Considering that his best friend had recently turned into a werewolf, a predator, well, lets say that Stiles wasn’t a big fan of feeling like prey.

To dodge the stare, Stiles focused on the book and it’s cover. He hadn’t gained the ability to read the language in the last couple of minutes so instead he looked at the picture.

Stiles frowned at a picture of a plant, suddenly feeling confused. Why would Jason, or anyone for that matter, read a book about plants in _another language_? Really, he didn’t understand unless English wasn’t the dude’s first language. Totally possible, but Stiles didn’t think it was.

“Antidotes.”

His eyebrows shot up as his gaze met Jason’s, the feeling of a predator looking at it’s prey having disappeared. Somehow it was a relief. The boy gave him a small smile and used a finger to tap on the book.

“It’s about antidotes to uncommon poisons,” He elaborated when Stiles didn’t reply. “It’s written in Arabic - it’s considered to be rude by most people to read over someone’s shoulder, by the way - and it’s never been translated to English.”

Stiles’ eyes widened at the accusation and he felt himself flush slightly, inwardly cursing himself for having a fair skin. “…How would you know that I read over your shoulder?”

Jason chuckled quickly, a smirk tilting on his lips. “I wouldn’t have known. It was merely a statement, not an accusation, your reaction just told me that you _did_ try to read over my shoulder.”

Before he could stop himself, Stiles scowled. Not at Jason, but at himself. Well, okay, maybe a little at Jason as well. But mostly at himself. He should have seen it coming. But all in all, Stiles wasn’t used to people using words against him. That was his style, he used words against people. It was _his specialty_. Not that he could be the only one in the world, but still.

Resisting the urge to open his mouth and see how well Jason would fare against Stiles’ words, instead he tried to change the topic. Perhaps he could wipe that smirk off his face anyway.

“Can you teach me Arabic?”

If Jason was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it. The only thing that changed was that the smirk turned into a smile. Not what he’d been aimed for to happen. At least it was better than making the smirk grow.

Yet, the question surprised himself. Sure, he would like to learn another language but he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have the time for it. Not that he thought the guy would agree to teach him in the first place. He seemed… Nice, or at least agreeable to an extent, but Stiles wasn’t going to get his hopes up with a stranger. Plus he hadn't been entirely serious when he asked.

“Perhaps. Do you know any other languages besides English?”

“Huh,” The question wasn’t one that he expected either but it seemed to come with a purpose so he didn’t comment on it. “High School Spanish and fluent Polish, I guess. I thought about getting French but decided against it in favor of some other classes.”

Jason hummed and tilted his head to the side, observing Stiles for a moment and only than he realized that the guy hadn’t been focusing on him completely. It almost offended Stiles, because really what else was there to do in this class room, but he quickly dismissed it. He still didn’t know him at all. Not like he ever would, probably.

“How about a trade? I'll teach you Arabic and you'll teach me Polish.” It was a suggestion - an offer - Stiles never thought he’d get. To be frank, he was almost stunned by the ease Jason seemed to offer it. He didn’t know Stiles, didn’t even know if he was a good teacher or not. Yet he still suggested it with confidence, and it made him doubt himself a little.

But the doubt quickly morphed into another emotion, determination. Oh, he could do it, how long it would take depended on how well the other was with languages, but if Jason genuinely wanted to learn, Stiles was sure he could teach him.

“…Deal, but when are you planning on doing this?” He was going to regret this, wasn’t he? Shit, he should totally be focusing on helping Scott, not on trying to get a new friend and learn a new language. Yet, a small voice in the back of his head told him that his life didn’t revolve around his best friend. Which was true, mind you, but if Scott needed his help he was going to give it.

Jason’s smile grew. “Do you have time this week?” Stiles gave a nod and he continued, “How about your place on a Friday, after school?”

Stiles thought for a moment before nodding once again, somehow lost for words for a moment. Really, how long had it been since someone that wasn’t Scott had been at his house? Someone being a friend, that was. A while, Stiles was sure, probably before the summer vacation.

“Great, it’s a date, give me the address and I’ll make sure to be there.”

At the word ‘date’, Stiles’ face grew hot and his eyes widened comically. A sputter left his lips before he found his voice again, “A date, what?” He asked lamely.

Jason glanced at him and the smile turned back into a smirk. Stiles started to loathe that smirk. “I suppose I could have phrased that a little different.” He didn’t offer any further explanation and Stiles didn’t need one. Of course he’d been using the other definition of the word. A day of the month, Friday, whatever number it might hold.

What was he getting himself into.

But before Stiles could reply, Jason looked away from him and towards Harris, sliding off the desk. With a frown he watched the guy grab his book and looked at the teacher expectant.

“Yes, you can go.” Harris said dismissively, face even paler than before, an expression of contempt on his face as he looked over at Stiles. It was almost offensive but Stiles had gotten used to the chemistry teacher’s utter dislike of him.

Stiles muttered something under his breath before grabbing a piece of paper and writing his address down on it, head shooting up at the sound of Jason’s voice. Well, more specifically at what he was saying.

“But sir, it wouldn’t be fair to dismiss me while my friend isn’t.” His voice was polite and innocent but Stiles wasn’t so sure if it was. It looked like it, but he hadn’t forgotten how he’d been made to feel like prey. Which, he had to admit to himself, Stiles had temporarily forgotten when they’d been talking.

What surprised Stiles most was that Harris pressed his lips together and answered tightly, like it physically pained him to say, “Fine, Mr. Stilinski can leave as well.” Jason must be a miracle worker if he could get Harris to let _him_ leave. Should he worship the very ground he walked on? Or should he fear every word that left his lips?

Jason gave the teacher a smile and thanked him before moving to leave the classroom. Stiles quickly rushed after him, not wanting Harris to change his mind as soon at the other teen had disappeared. He caught up to him fairly quickly and only then noted that Jason was quite a bit taller than he was.

“Thanks for that, dude, didn’t know anyone could get Harris to do that. Anyway,” Stiles shook his head and held the paper with his address on it out to him. “Here, Friday after school, don’t forget.”

A toothy smile made Jason part his lips and he gave Stiles an amused look as he took the paper, scanning it before folding and putting it away in his pocket. “I’m sure I won’t forget, you on the other hand...” He trailed off and than grinned at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the implication. “I’ll let you know that I’ve an excellent memory—“ At the look Jason gave him, Stiles paused and frowned. He clamped his mouth shut and waited for him to explain himself.

“You forgot to ask the one question you wanted to ask me,” Jason said gently, a knowing look in his eyes. But before Stiles could ask what he meant, Jason spoke again, “I have to go now, I’m sure I’ll see you around, at class tomorrow, I’m sure. Have a good day.”

Stiles stared at him for a moment and muttered a ‘Yeah, good day.’ before Jason nodded and walked away.

Only when Jason was long since gone did it hit Stiles, understanding what he’d meant to ask but never did. The other teen had distracted him enough that he’d forgotten to ask. He hadn't spend any thoughts on it since Jason had mentioned it and than changed the topic by stating - more like _accusing_ \- that it was rude to read over someone's shoulder. Had he done that on purpose?

But.

Why in the world would Jason need a book about poison antidotes?


	2. Among Investment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is from Jason's point of view. It's mostly an introduction to him, his thoughts and manipulations. And you might think that he's OP in this story but, well, that's exactly what he is in the games/comics/ect., and the same could be said for the rest of the batfam so he's not the only one.

Two days after his detention, Jason gets to properly speak with Stiles once again. He’d been introduced to his classmates the previous day and he’d spend most of his time paying ‘attention’ in class, charming the teachers and the other students.

Acting came easy to him, he just took pieces of his _old_  personality and used them. It seemed real enough to most people— Of course there would always be a select few who would be able to see through him. But, fortunately for him, since he mimicked _himself_ , it was mostly genuine. Or it would have been.

He wasn’t going to dwell on it too much. Not right now.

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts and sunk further into the chair. It was, technically, his second day at this school and yet it was the second time he’d gotten in trouble. The first time with Mr. Harris shouldn’t really count, as the principal had apologised for, but he still did.

When there were rumours, there was a base of truth. Most of the time, anyway. And he couldn’t merely dismiss this, not when there had been another student there to support them.

It had been annoying to be kept in his detention, but he hadn’t protested. Actually, he’d supported the chemistry teacher in his decision, something that had greatly surprised the man. Of course, he’d only agreed to it if he would get the chance to prove that he had not lied.

What Mr. Harris thought he’d been lying about? His headphones. When the teacher had asked him to take them off, Jason had declined and told him that he had a ‘condition’. Technically, it was true, but they didn’t know what it was, nor was he going to tell them. But, of course, when he hadn’t given a reasonable explanation to Mr. Harris, the man hadn’t believed him. Not unexpected, and he’d been told to attend detention with him.

Luckily, Jason was able to contact Talia and she’d called him while he was in detention. Of course he didn’t know what she’d told his teacher, but with the way the man had paled, well, Jason had some suspicions. Blackmail and bribery weren’t ruled out.

Of course, _this_  time was a little different. Violence wasn’t tolerated. And Jason _knew_  that, he wasn’t a moron, but that hadn’t stopped him. Or that bully, for that matter.

Either way, he’d ended up in front of the Principal’s office after a long conversation in which he manipulated everything in his favor. It had been fairly easy, considering the evidence he’d delivered. It had been self defense, even if he’d been the one doing the actual damage. If he could hold his own against Killer Croc, he should be able to hold himself against a High School bully.

Perhaps he should drop hints that he was from Gotham City. Or just plainly state so, that would make it a lot easier, yet, it would direct more attention to him than he wanted. Rumours and theories were more indirect.

Still, sitting in school after class had ended was never fun.

He idly changed the song he was listening to and grabbed one of the books he carried with him. This time it was a German book about Lycanthropes, or werewolves, which had been given to him by his mentor. He had only just reached the halfway point when someone sat down next to him.

Jason looked up at the sight of the same boy from detention. The Sheriff’s son, Stiles. He’d read the boy’s file, and it seemed more favourable to play nice with this one than not. Not only had he access to the Sheriff’s department, but the kid was _supposedly_  rather intelligent.

While he couldn’t judge from having talked to him once, it was probable that his acting was going to come over suspicious to the kid. And therefor, Jason had all ready decided that he’d act, well, differently to him. A bit more like himself, he supposed, though, never completely.

He had the feeling that it would be the same with a girl named Lydia Martin, whom he’d met the previous day.

At first Jason didn’t say anything, merely lowered the volume of his headphones till it was muted, and listened to the drum of Stiles’ fingers on the chair. The kid didn’t seem to be able to sit still. That, and he was adamant on _not_  asking what he wanted to ask. How stubborn.

After a minute, he finally gave up and placed his book in his lap, turning to face Stiles.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Stiles’ fingers twitched for a moment, Jason noted, and the kid turned to face him with a small grin.

“What are you listening to, dude?”

Jason gave him a flat look. Why the kid blandly refused to ask him the questions he _wanted_  to ask, he wasn’t sure. Nor did he understand the need to call Jason ‘dude’. Though, he couldn’t really blame him, could he? Not without being a hypocrite. He’d used a lot of slang in his own youth. He still sometimes did, but it was different now.

 Everything was different.

“Nothing— Why don’t you ask the question you wanna ask?”

The kid looked taken back by the question, and Jason smirked in amusement, something that seemed to annoy Stiles. Of course, he probably didn’t expect Jason to read his expression or his body language. It wasn’t a common feat to be able to do so, he admitted. But one that could be useful in a lot of situations.

Stiles frowned. “Did you really beat up that senior?”

Great. Jason should have expected that question. He _had_ expected that question, but he still didn’t understand the reluctance. It didn’t change that, frankly, it was rather annoying to get a question like that. Besides, he hadn’t recognized the bully, he didn’t know if it was a senior or not. But out of the way Stiles had praised his question, he could make up that it had actually been a senior.

'- _that_  senior.’

He'd deserved it, in Jason’s opinion. And he’d _warned_  him as well. That was why he had made sure that the senior, who’s name he hadn’t cared to remember when he’d left the Principal’s office, was going to be blamed completely. Jason had, even if the ‘fight' had been rather unfair for the senior, after all been the second victim.

“No,” Jason sighed. “I just broke his wrist, and that was his own fault, mind you, besides, he shouldn’t have been bullying anyone.”

Stiles watched him, brown eyes narrowing suspiciously. “How did _you_  break _his_  wrist if it’s his fault?”

Jason pursed his lips, thinking about how to voice his thoughts before replying, “Well, he was bullying one of our classmates. I intervened, _of course_ , and he wasn’t happy with that, how _surprising_ ,” He couldn’t help but be a little sarcastic there. “So he wanted to ‘teach' me a lesson of sorts, it seemed, and tried to punch me. I dodged, and warned him that I’d use self defense if he tried again. Apparently he didn’t take the hint and tried again— hence why I broke his wrist.”

He shook his head, eyes flickering into the hallway before focusing on Stiles’ face to calculate his reaction. “I’d asked Erica to get a teacher before he tried to punch me, so when a teacher finally _did_  show up, they thought I’d attacked the bully. Said bully tried to lie, which made me replay the conversation we’d had; I’d recorded everything on my phone after Erica left.”

Finally he closed his mouth and waited for Stiles to reply. The suspicion had disappeared from his face and in it’s wake was surprise. Probably thought it had happened differently— Or that Jason would lie about it. There was no benefit to it.

Stiles frowned before saying, “Some parents would say that’s violation of privacy.” He pointed out.

It wasn’t the reaction Jason had thought he’d get, and it was his turn to be surprised. How unusual. Yet, not unwelcome, a change of pace was preferred at times. Even if the pace wasn’t developed to it’s full extent. He had a feeling that he’d grown bored of school soon enough, but alas, he had never finished High School and it his mentor didn’t have all day to teach him.

“If it came to a lawsuit, I’d win.” He muttered simply.

Stiles snorted and looked away, drumming his fingers on the chair again.

When the kid didn’t say anything, Jason finally pulled his headphones down and asked, “Do you need to see the principal?”

A shake of his head was the only answer he got. Only when Jason rose a questioning eyebrow did he get an answer, “Waiting for Scottie, my buddy, my best friend. He was held back after class by Coach, don’t know why.”

Jason nodded slowly and sighed. “Mr. Finstock is a rather strange person in my opinion, I’m not sure why, but he hinted at, _ahem_ , _well_ \-- he suggested that instead of taking my ‘aggression’ out on senior, that I should join a team. He wasn’t being very subtle about _which_ team.”

That had happened before he could fully explain what had been going on.

Stiles looked surprised and finally looked at him again. “You're planning on joining the lacrosse team?

A soft snort left him at the look he was getting, than he smirked slightly, making Stiles scowl at him momentarily, before giving him a tight-lipped smile. “I never played before so I’d have to learn how to play first. I’m not sure why he offered at all, to be honest, when I asked he just said ‘I read your file’ and dismissed confused, little me.”

The kid rolled his eyes. Jason wasn’t sure if it was actually directed at him.

They stayed silent and Jason felt tempted to start reading again. He decided against it and closed his book, moving to place it in his bag. Stiles’ eyes fell on the book and his eyebrows rose incredulous.

“Dude!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. Jason frowned at him. “How many languages do you know?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. “A dozen, maybe?” He shrugged again and Stiles sputtered at him. “What?” He questioned, a confused look on his face.

“I was kidding. But, you weren't, were you?” Jason stared at him for a moment before shrugging once again. He wasn’t going to give away how much he knew. It made Stiles scowl at him, “Really, you’re not going to answer that?”

With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair before starting to count out of the top of his head. “I wasn’t kidding, no, but I’m not fluent in at least two of them. Two others are debatable since I never get the chance to speak them.”

He wasn’t here to impress anyone, but he was pretty sure that Stiles wasn’t going to let this topic go. So he would have to be satisfied with a vague answer instead. But that still gave him some points to work with to deduce the actual amount. The kid knew he could English, Arabic and now German, but not Polish. 

“Seriously,” Stiles shook his head in slight disbelieve, yet he didn’t seem to think that Jason was lying. Jason counted that as a win. “Are you some child prodigy?”

Jason snorted unattractively, unable to contain it. “I was raised on the streets, Mr. Stilinski, I wouldn’t say so.” It was almost funny that he _thought_  it, even if it had been some sort of joke.

“Mr. Stilinski, really?” Stiles huffed before scoffing, “ _Mr. Elizabeth, how was your day? Do you enjoy our established school so far? Of course, I’d like to make sure that you’re getting yourself known with our fair grounds, I’ve heard you’ve made quite the impression as of yet._ ”

Jason rose both his eyebrows before chuckling quietly, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Fine, I won’t call you ‘mister’ again, unless it’s appropriate.”

A victorious grin was shot in his direction and before he could reply, someone else approached them. He recognised the boy as another one of their classmates. Apparently he wasn’t the only one and Stiles shot up from his chair in a flash.

Not wanting to disturb them, Jason looked away and tried to tune them out as well as he could. Or, make them _think_  that he was tuning them out.

“Hey Scott— You haven’t met Jason yet, have you?” Jason looked up at the mention of his name, blinking a couple of times.

Scott shook his head and grinned in his reaction, than Stiles tugged - more like dragged - the other boy closer. Stopping himself from sighing, Jason stood up and smiled at Scott, shaking his hand in greeting.

“Scott McCall, heard all about you from Stiles.” Stiles scowled at his best friend and looked like he was going to protest.

Jason rose his eyebrows at them, feeling curious. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Jason Elizabeth, I take it that you’re Ms. Argent’s boyfriend?”

As of cue, Scott got a little more of a dreamy look on his face and he didn’t have to nod to let Jason know that he was correct. Stiles, in the mean time, narrowed his eyes at Jason. Perhaps he noticed how Jason had changed his behaviour and became more polite? Not very likely, but not to be ruled out. Improbable did not mean impossible.

“Hey,” Stiles cut in, “When did you meet Allison?”

He looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Yesterday, I believe, she was introduced to me by Ms. Martin.” Jason answered and instantly Stiles’ eyes narrowed at him.

“Oh, so you know Lydia as well, huh?” Okay, then. Jason rose his eyebrows once again. Well, that was a little more hostile than he thought he would be. But, oh well, he didn’t know any of the dynamics in the school yet. He would have to speed up that process so he could avoid getting into any drama.

“Yes, I suppose, she was kind enough to introduce her friends but we parted ways after that.” Somehow that seemed to relax Stiles a tad. How curious. He would have to find out why he was reaction like that. He was not going to assume.

Scott looked a bit uncomfortable, Jason looked over at him and smiled softly. Hopefully if he was friendly and polite the tension would disappear. “Well, it was nice to meet you, but I’m going to see if I can retrieve my phone.”

Both of the boys nodded at him and Scott grinned once more, tension gone. “Yeah, we’ll see you around.” Stiles gave a nod in agreement. “Good luck, dude, the principal can be very stern.”

Jason gave a kind smile at that. “Hopefully I’ll be able to persuade him, but thank you non the less.” His smile grew a little and after grabbing his bag, than he turned around to walk to the door, ending their interaction.

Behind him he heard the two other boys start to discuss, mostly Stiles asking - it sounded more like hissing, to be honest - why the hell Scott had told Jason that he’d talked about him at all. Apparently he hadn’t told Scott much, but it was still amusing to hear.

In the end, Jason had indeed persuaded the principal to return his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism would be awesome.


	3. Among Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for it. I got excited to write for this again after I got a review and thus slowly wrote this chapter out. I'd like to point out that I didn't change any of the history of Teen Wolf up until this point, I only merged the DC universe with the Teen Wolf universe, so the Hale fire still happened. 
> 
> And regarding Jason's history, he's a combination of various canons that are modified (re: supernatural beings) to better fit him into the TW universe. And because I just liked things more in one canon and other things from another. Honestly, comics are a mess, Jason has like 5+ mothers because they change things.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new, unbeta'd (and very late) chapter!

Jason put his earbuds in and turned the volume up so he couldn’t hear his surroundings anymore as he ran around the field. He was still hyper aware of what was going on around him, but at least he could take his mind off of school.

It wasn’t that school was hard, it was because he found it rather… Boring. He hadn’t come to Beacon County to go to school, but he still needed a cover and because he was too young to pretend he had a job, he was required to go to school. It would mostly be a waste of his time, but if you wanted people to belief you were just like the average person, you had to have a convincing cover. It would be worth in it in the end.

The most he’d get out of that school was using the school’s labs, but he’d have to convince Mr. Harris to give him access outside school hours. Jason mentally put that on his to-do list for the coming month.

Getting access to the school was the least of his worries, though, it wasn’t even a necessity. No, he needed access to the Sheriff’s Station and Beacon Hills Hospital. He’d just hack into the GCPD’s database, but he didn’t want to alert Barbara. The information was rather… peculiar, so he’d send off red flags.

He was looking for any recent ‘incidents’ where someone lost their organs. That wasn’t all of it, it never was, the thief (and likely murderer) would have stolen the organs without leaving behind any incisions. He’d seen it before and the bodies left behind weren’t a pretty picture.

Talia had given him reason to think that The Untitled, a group of immortals consumed by evil, were amongst the people of Beacon County. Of course she’d taken it upon herself to search for a teacher, a mentor, that would help him expand his knowledge while he was there.

His mentor, Hale, seemed to be a self taught expert on the supernatural. He was currently staying at the man’s apartment, and had taken the courtesy of looking through his book collection. They ranged from children's books to teach ‘young werewolves how to behave around humans’ to Lovecraftian monsters.

They would be useful if he ever encountered another supernatural creature… Bruce had only taught him the necessary things while he’d still lived in Gotham, but this was on a whole new level. He was sure that Batman’s knowledge of the supernatural paled in comparison to the members of Justice League Dark, and in turn, he’d denied Jason the opportunity to learn more.

Fortunately for him, Hale now provided him with that opportunity. The man was rather busy, which was understandable with the way he was looking right now, so Jason would entertain himself with his book collection whenever he had time to spare.

It was likely that those books weren’t the only ones either, because some books you didn’t just keep in your library.

Jason sighed, entertaining the thought of searching through Hale’s apartment to search for books of a different caliber and rarity, but the sight of a girl sitting alone against the back of the school building distracted him.

He frowned slightly, and when he got a bit closer he recognized her as the girl he’d protected from that idiotic senior. Honestly, he hoped that broken wrist prevented him from playing any sports. But why in the world would that girl be sitting alone there. She… looked a bit sad.

After contemplating for a moment, Jason sighed and moved towards the entrance of the school, searching for any type of vending machine that sold chocolate. He wasn’t in the mood to socialise with anyone, but being a nice person could get him out of trouble. He was well aware that teachers liked to overlook some things if you are on their good side. Or, if your parents happened to be rich and/or powerful.

The moment he stepped in the school he knew he hadn’t thought this through, he was still wearing his fitness clothing and probably smelled like sweat… Great.

When he entered the canteen, he could practically feel people starting to stare at him but he ignored it in favor of getting to the vending machine. He was glad that he was wearing ear buds right now and couldn’t hear what everyone was saying, but at the same time it was also a disadvantage.

He shook that thought away and bought a few chocolate bars, making his way out of canteen again as soon as he was able. He made a quick stop at his bag to retrieve it and store his ear buds, and then made his way to the back of the school again. 

The girl was still sitting there and he walked up to her with a small smile on his face, holding the bar out for her to take, saying the silliest line he could possibly think of: “Expecto patronum?” 

She looked up and blinked a couple of times. “Harry Potter?” Erica looked a bit dubious at the chocolate bar.

“Well, you didn’t look very happy and chocolate is a good remedy for after you’ve had contact with Dementors.” He gave her a very serious look and didn’t retract his hand. 

His determination seemed fruitful in the end and she took the bar, but didn’t say anything so he sat down next to her when she didn’t protect.

They stayed silent for a while before she finally spoke up in a soft voice, “Thank you.”

He glanced at her and nodded slightly. “No worries, just thought you needed it.”

Erica shook her head as she took a small bite off the bar. “No, I mean for helping me. He hasn’t bothered me anymore since you broke his wrist.”

“Ah. Well, that’s good at least. But you’re welcome, you didn’t deserve that.” He shot her a small grin and leaned back, fingers drumming on his knee. “Maybe I shouldn’t have broken his wrist, but if that’s the reason he doesn’t bother you, then I’m glad that I did.”

She smiled weakly, looking at the ground. “Why did you help me?”

Jason blinking at the question before smiling wryly. “I might be the new guy, but I don’t care that much about being popular or anything. If popular means being a bully than I’d rather be the least popular guy around.”

Erica hesitated and nodded her head timidly. “You could fit in if you wanted to.”

A frown formed on his face. “I’d rather be myself than fit in, I’ve had enough of fake relationships.” He was a hypocrite for saying that, he was well aware, but it was still the truth.

At times he wasn’t even sure if Barbara and Alfred ever really cared about him either… And even if they did, they thought he was dead and had even buried an empty coffin for him. He guessed being alive was better than being buried next to Bruce’s parents… 

Frankly, he was sure that the only person who he could count on was Talia, not because she’d pretty much saved his life, but because he knew why she did it. He knew why she would continue to help him. As stupid as it sounded, she saved him because she loved Bruce… 

“I think you came to the wrong school for that.” Erica’s voice brought him back to the conversation at hand and he chuckled in amusement. At the sound of his laugh, she seemed to flush slightly.

“Pretty much every school is like this, though,” He replied, smiling wryly. “There will always be genuine people, but they’re generally overshadowed by the popular groups.”

Erica nodded in agreement, looking away from him without a word.

“To be honest, you might be the first or second student I’ve talked to in this first week that didn’t want anything from me.”

She looked up in surprise, the flush spreading over his cheeks. “W-what, why would you say that?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the bar of chocolate. In reaction she quickly took a bite off of it, like he’d prompted her to do so. “You didn’t ask for my help with that bully, Erica, you didn’t ask me to sit with you or to give you chocolate.”

Erica ducked her head, eating the rest of the bar before putting the wrapped in her pocket. “What does that have to do with this?”

His lip twitched in amusement. “Everyone I’ve talked to so far came to me first, they approached me with a reason. To ask me a question because they were curious, for example. Or even as simple as wanting to be my friend. It’s harmless, but they still want something from me.”

“Oh, I never thought about it like that.”

“No one ever really does.” Jason watched her for a moment before shaking his head and standing up. “I gotta go, I’m gonna have to take a shower before I get back to economics.”

Erica smiled weakly. “I’ll see you in class.”

Jason shot her a smile in return and went off, doing exactly what he told her he would do. His hair was still a bit damp when he entered the classroom, but no one else but their teacher was there.

He sat down and put his headphones up, grabbing one of his books to read while he waited for class to start. It didn’t take long before the room started to fill up and someone he didn’t recognize sat down next to him.

When class started, Coach Finstock explained the topic and gave them all an assignment they had to do with the person sitting next to them. His partner, who told him his name was Isaac, didn’t say much throughout the whole project, but at the very least put in his part of the project.

Once they’d finished their project, Jason went back to the book he’d previously been reading, turning the volume back up to block out the noise. That was, until their teacher slapped his hand on the table they were seated on.

Jason took off his headphones while Isaac seemed to flinch at the sound with most of the rest of the class looking up as their teacher spoke up, “Lahey, tell us why you and your partner aren’t doing anything.”

Isaac looked positively pale at the way Coach spoke to him, while Jason just met his gaze calmly.

Before Isaac could open his mouth to try and fumble out an explanation, Jason answered instead, “That would be my fault, sir, you see, we all ready finished our project and I told Isaac that I didn’t want to interrupt your important explanation to another group in favor of asking for more work.”

Coming across as the helpful student who didn’t want to get in the way of someone else’s education seemed to work, and the casual way he complimented the man made him look respectful as well. He was sure that most teachers didn’t get a lot of credit and respect from their students, not that he was surprised a lot of people didn’t really like education that much, but it worked in his favor. Coach even looked flattered.  
Next to him, Isaac seemed to have relaxed a little when Coach’s attention had diverted towards Jason.

Coach Finstock asked him a couple of questions about the project to see if he was telling the truth, and when he seemed to be satisfied, Jason could almost see the switch in demeanor, “Ever placed lacrosse, Elizabeth?”

“No, sir, lacrosse isn’t a sport that’s really played in Gotham. Football and baseball are more popular.” Jason gave a sheepish, apologetic smile, than added, “I’m sure you already gathered a capable team and won’t need another player.”

Around him, he heard the voices get just a bit louder, obviously having caught the bit that he was from Gotham. It has always been strange how people reacted to that city, but he guessed it sounded a lot more interesting that Beacon Hills. 

He tuned out the voices in favor of watching Coach wave his hand dismissively. “If Stilinski knows how to play, you can too.” Jason glanced behind him just in time to see the tips of Stiles’ ears become red.

Before he could say anything, Coach continued. “Stilinki, Māhealani, since you two are so interested, one of you two can explain Catherine how lacrosse works if he ever changes his mind.” Ah, that’s why he singled Stiles out, because he was listening in on them.

He didn’t know the guy sitting next to Stiles yet, but he’d seen him eat lunch with Lydia and her boyfriend, who’s name was Jackson, he believed.

“I’ll do it, Coach.” Māhealani said kindly when Stiles didn’t say anything.

Jason send the guy a soft smile before Coach looked over the class again. “Nothing to see here, get back to work.” Heads turned away and he heard Stiles snort before he turned away again, letting them finish their own project.

Ten minutes before class ended, Isaac switched places with Māhealani, who Isaac kindly informed him was called Danny. 

Danny used his tablet to explain how lacrosse worked. Luckily it wasn’t that hard to understand, but he didn’t think he’d try to get on the team. Once he was done with the explanation, he told Jason that there was a game after economics if he wanted to see it in practice.

Just to please both Coach and Danny, he agreed to at least watch the game. He used to like watching sports, Bruce even took him to a couple of games, but he couldn’t remember the last time he ever watched one, on the television or otherwise. Probably back when he’d been fifteen.

After class, he went outside and sat down on one of the benches, grabbing one of his books again as he listened to music. Eventually people started to join him, but the only person he recognized was Scott’s girlfriend, or like he’d been told by Lydia, Allison Argent, who Scott had a requited crush on. So not his girlfriend like he’d assumed.

He should probably look her family up. Argent was a rather… famous name.

Jason didn’t pay attention until the game started, but didn’t take off his headphones and instead just opted to watch.

When the game ended, he was convinced that watching games weren’t his thing anymore, like so many other things, but he knew that people still wanted him to come. So he decided that yes, he would go to the games even if it wasn’t his style.

Because he’d seen Stiles in a lacrosse jersey, he stayed seated for a while. It would be a bit awkward if he got to the kid’s house and he wasn’t even home yet. When everyone was long gone, he went to his bike and drove to the address the kid had given him.

He was barely at the door when it was opened and he looked at him with raised eyebrows. Stiles, who was staring behind with widened eyes, motioned with his hands. “Dude, who are you trying to impress?”

Jason blinked a couple of times, glanced behind him and then looked at Stiles. “You, of course.” He shot him a teasing smirk. “But for real? No one, it was a gift.”

Stiles squinted his eyes at Jason before shaking his head. “Should have known you’d have friends as rich as Jackson.” He muttered before opening the door further so he could step inside. “Come on in.”

“Got it from a friend in Gotham?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows suggestively when he didn’t reply, and in return Jason rolled his eyes at him.

“No, I got it from my sponsor. She’s probably in Egypt right now.”

“Egypt? Sounds fancy, is she the same lady that made Harris all white in the face?”

Jason nodded absently, glancing around the house as Stiles let him up to his bedroom.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat, maybe? Urh, I got some juice laying around.” Stiles looked a bit embarrassed for whatever reason so Jason just simply shook his head.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Stiles nodded his head up and down. “Yeah, that’s good. Great, even.” The kid seemed to cringe at his own behaviour and just decided to snap his mouth shut.

Amusing.

Jason entered Stiles’ room and glanced around, looking amused at the organised mess on his desk. It seemed that the kid had been busy in the time that he’d been at home.

“Soooo.” Stiles started awkwardly, clasping his hands together. “You can sit on my bed, or on one of the chairs. Urh, I don’t know how long you’re planning on staying, are you going to Lydia’s party?”

“You don’t have to be uncomfortable, Stiles, this is your house, if I do something you don’t like, just tell me.” He shot him a grin and sat down on the kid’s bed, dropping his bag on the ground. “And yeah, I don’t want to be rude to a lady and reject her kind invitation.”

“Sorry man, not used to having people over to study. People that aren’t Scotty, ya know.” Stiles rubbed the back of his hand and sat down on his chair, accidentally bumping some papers off his desk.

Jason leaned down to help him pick them up, and in the corner of his eyes Stiles looked very… Tense all of a sudden. Just a quick glance over the paper told him what exactly Stiles had been researching. Werewolves.

“Hm, are you part of an online gaming community that fights fiction beasts or something?”

Stiles look at him surprised, but also relieved, even if he tried to hide it. “Dude, how did you know? Are you stalking me online?”

It was obvious that he tried to divert the attention elsewhere by using humor, so Jason let him think he succeed. “No, of course not, don’t be silly.”

Stiles shot him a grin, the tension in his shoulders practically draining away. “Okay, you wanna get started? Just a fair warning, I’ve never taught anyone anything. Ever. Least of all a language.”

 

\--

 

Adrian Harris prided himself on his knowledge. He prided himself on his intelligence and is intelligent enough to know that he liked and appreciated the smaller things that mattered. He liked having his class room clean and tidy, he liked that he could always remember where he left everything. He was still a spiteful person, remembering what every student said about him and in return he knew what made them tick.

When it mattered to him, he barely ever forgave and never forgot.

Laura Hale showed him that he couldn’t forget, nor that he could forgive himself. Yet, he still didn’t come clean to the authorities. He liked his job too much, he liked teaching the attentive students chemistry, he loved it when they showed interest. And sometimes he gave too much to the ones that were interested. He showed as much with the woman with the necklace.

It was too rare that people paid genuine attention. He had to admit it was addictive to be able to talk freely about a topic that he loved.

It would, and should, be against his better judgement to let a student work in the laboratory without supervision, especially after school hours. Yet.

Each year he had at least one student that he loathed, most of the time it was a smart ass that couldn’t keep his mouth shut no matter how much detention he was given. But there was a favorite student as well. Last year, it was Jackson Whittemore. This year, a new potential favorite had shown.

Jason Elizabeth, the boy showed more promise than students in the previous years. He seemed intelligent and looked like he knew what he was talking about, or he was at the very least extremely driven in the subject of chemistry. Every question thrown his way was answered correctly, even if it had seemed like he hadn’t been paying attention.

Those headphones he wore felt more like accessories with every passing clas. It was almost regretful that he’d put the boy into detention after his first class. Especially because he had been talking to Stilinski.

But he didn’t regret it. Not because of his pride, and not because he had the pleasure of conversing with Mr. Elizabeth’s sponsor, Lady al Ghul. The woman had been intimidating, borderline threatening and all around terrifying. She had informed him that Mr. Elizabeth’s education was utmost importance and that she did not deem it acceptable that he would be treated any different than the other students because of his ‘condition’.

She hadn’t specified what exactly his ‘condition’ was, but Harris assumed it had something to do with his hearing. Either that, or it was something regarding the boy’s psychology.

But if anyone would sponsor a sophomore High School student and, as he was later informed, was generous enough to provide the school with extra fundings. Well, Harris was quick to assume that it was better to stay on the boy’s good side (he really needed better equipment). This proved far from difficult when Mr. Elizabeth showed promise, respect and an interest in chemistry.

The boy had gone as far as being able to correct him at one point. Something he did after class had ended so he wouldn’t embarrass him, giving away a change most students would have leaped at to take. It showed him respect and Harris felt that he finally got more of what he deserved with all those ungrateful students.

Of course, perhaps against his better judgement, he’d asked Mr. Elizabeth if he was interested in chemistry beyond the classroom. Yet, the answer had been delighting. “Of course, sir, I’ve been experimenting with Aconite - completely safe, I assure you -, but I don’t have the equipment necessary to continue so I’m afraid I’ll have to cut my research short.”

Mr. Elizabeth had looked bashful and shy, if not a little embarrassed at admitting failure. It had captured Harris’ attention, especially once the boy began to explain his process and everything he’d found thus far. It was rather rudimentary, even Mr. Elizabeth had admitted that, but it was interesting nonetheless.

Aconite was a dangerous plant and most species were poisonous. He’d been reassured that he’d been dealing with it carefully, but Harris wondered why he was so interested in this particular genus. But because he could ask, he’d been distracted and thus the question had been pushed back into his mind.

Before he knew it, he’d grabbed a form out of his drawer and filled it in, giving Mr. Elizabeth explicit permission to use the laboratory outside class hours. He made sure that the boy knew all the risks and that the school would charge him if given reason. Even with all the warnings, the kid had beamed in absolute delight.

After he’d put his signature down, Mr. Elizabeth did the same thing and then he send him off on his way to the principal. There he’d get the last signature needed and the set of keys to get in the right classrooms.

Harris regretted it before the boy was out of the door. But then again, Harris knew it was against his better judgement the moment they started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you guys a bit of a timeline, the first part takes place on a Friday of the first week of school, the day of Lydia's party but also the full moon. I skipped over most of the second week of school so the last part takes at the end of week two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism would be awesome.


End file.
